


This Is Growing Up ft. Karasuno Squad

by NekoNekoNekoma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, College, F/M, Growing Up, Karasuno, Manager - Freeform, Multi, Protective Karasuno Volleyball Club, Siblings, come back, dont graduate, dont leave me behind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoNekoNekoma/pseuds/NekoNekoNekoma
Summary: “For, after all, you do grow up, you do outgrow your ideals, which turn to dust and ashes, which are shattered into fragments; and if you have no other life, you just have to build one up out of these fragments.”Fyodor Dostoyevsky
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter One

The door to the gym slid open and I whipped my head around, almost giving myself whiplash in the process. 

Much to my annoyance, it was just Hinata coming in late for practice. “You’re late!” I yelled and watched as the teen flinched ever so slightly, before flushing a bright red color. Truth be told, I felt a little guilty at my behavior after a split second. The boy was never late, and it wasn’t his fault I was feeling this way. He didn’t deserve the negative result of my unruly emotions. 

“Sorry!” Hinata yelled back before quickly bounding across the gym to start his warm up with the team. 

Kageyama wasting no time in scowling at his shorter friend for being late. I watched as Ennoshita rolled his eyes before walking towards the bickering pair, a grin on my face. Choosing him as Captain had been a great idea. He could wrangle his fellow third years AND handle the dynamic duo. 

Tsukki stood by with a smirk watching the fellow second years get scolded. Sweet Yamaguchi stood talking to Noya and Tanaka, who knew about what, but they were occupied for the moment. 

Practice got underway, but I still kept glancing at the gym door. I knew the previous third year boys had graduated, but — I just hoped they’d show up. 

The last few practices had been this way. My temper was short and my patience thin. I knew it was being noticed by the other members of the team and even Coach Ukai had been shooting me concerned looks lately when I raged. 

I could HARDLY be blamed however, in the beginning all three would show up to see how things were going but like all things in life, it began to change. 

Soon it was no longer Suga, Sawamara and Asahi. 

Asahi had begun to travel the world, last I had heard, he was in Europe. Soon enough it became Suga and Sawamara and then finally Sawamara came alone, citing the fact that Suga was just busy with his studies and overwhelmed. Then finally, he stopped coming as well. 

Suga and Asahi, I could understand. 

But not my brother, Sawamara had said his studies were picking up and he just didn’t have as much free time as he had previously. He had said several times when I had brought it up, “With you there managing them, and Ennoshita leading- I don’t have to worry.” 

My fingers curled around the clipboard I was holding in irritation, the rough wood cutting into my fingers and palm, as I half watched practice occurring around me, having toned out the sound of balls and sneakers skidding across the floor. 

Brothers were supposed to stay in contact with their sisters... right? It should be mentioned he also stopped calling, which for ME was rough. Our parents traveled a lot, so I spent a lot of my down time at home- alone either studying or vegging out. Sometimes I’d get to see the boys of the team, but they too had social lives. 

Letting out a sigh, I let a frown decorate my lips. It had been a few days since I’d actually spoken to Sawamara, he’d sent a few text here and there, in response to my own texts-but I hadn’t actually SEEN him in over a month. 

I don’t know why today was any different, we had practice most days. But for some reason, I missed them incredibly and my temper was shorter than usual. I’d already yelled at Tanaka twice now, and kept shooting dirty looks at Hinata who was speaking above our agreed upon inside voice. 

Taking a deep breath ready to berate Tanaka, for the THIRD time this afternoon, when a hand laid on my shoulder, halting my steps. I glanced up at Ukai who had appeared out of nowhere. “You okay kid?” He asked, a look of concern on his face. 

Relaxing a little, I shot him a small smile. “Do you have the time if I say no?” 

Squeezing my shoulder in response, he gestured for us to sit down on the bench. “I always have time for my favorite Daichi.” He responded verbally, bringing his hand to ruffle my hair 

For some reason, that was less than comforting and caused me to flinch ever so slightly and he cocked his head to the side. “You mean your only Daichi...” I grumbled, a frown deep on my face as I kept my eyes on the floor. 

We sat there in silence as he took it in, only the sound of squeaky gym shoes and balls hitting the floor could be heard. Ukai may sometimes be dense, but he wasn’t stupid. 

“Is that what this is about?” 

I took another glance at the gym door, which remained open and sighed before looking back down at the ground. “I just keep expecting them to walk through the door.” 

“It’s okay to miss them.” 

“Sawamara hasn’t been home in a month. Suga hardly ever texts me back and Asahi - well he’s never been a great communicator. But they’ve always been around! And now they aren’t.” 

“This is part of growing up kid. Sometimes people move on; it doesn’t mean they don’t think about and love you.” 

“Yeah whatever.” I said with a scoff, feeling a little bratty in that moment, when I felt a pair of eyes on me. I looked up to see Tanaka and Noya whispering but shooting pointed looks toward us. “Oh no, Tanaka has spotted us and I really don’t have time for his crap. We’d better get back to work.” I said with a one last sigh, shooting Ukai a thumbs up as I stood up,. “I’ll be fine. Thanks for listening Coach!” I flashed him a smile before turning towards the third years. “OY! TANAKA! NOYA! GET YOUR HEAD BACK INTO PRACTICE!! I WILL tell Coach to bench you!” 

“She’s terrifying.” Hinata muttered, watching the scene unfold in front of him. 

Ennoshita chuckled. “You have NO idea.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Growing up is never easy. You hold on to things that were. You wonder what's to come. But that night, I think we knew it was time to let go of what had been, and look ahead to what would be. Other days. New days. Days to come. The thing is, we didn't have to hate each other for getting older. We just had to forgive ourselves... for growing up.” 
> 
> The Wonder Years

Ukai shook his head as he watched her walk over to Tanaka and bop him upside the back of his head. Noya laughed but quickly stopped as she turned her fury onto him. He suppressed a chuckle as he watched her scold both boys before he took out his phone. He’d kept in contact with his old players, so he opened up a group chat he had saved with the graduated students. 

Ukai: Hey team! 

Diachi: Coach! Hey! 

Suga: Coach Ukai! How are you? 

Asahi: Hey! 

Ukai: I’m doing well, team is looking great, we had more sign up for volleyball club and most look promising. I hope you’re all doing well with your studies! 

Daichi: I’m glad to hear it. 

Suga: That’s really awesome, I’m sure you’ll go back to Nationals! 

Asahi: I’m going to be honest—I kind of miss it, more than I thought I would. 

Daichi: I told you that you shoulda stayed and played with us! 

Asahi: no way man! I can’t wait to show you some of my new recipes! This tour has been great. 

Suga: So what’s up Coach? We haven’t heard from you since the Noya/Tanaka fiasco a few weeks ago. 

Ukai: That’s what I wanted to talk to you all about... one of your team mates is having a hard time with your absence. 

Daichi glanced down and felt a huge sense of guilt. He knew who it was, he glanced at Suga who was sitting at the desk across from him. It just so happened he’d stopped by to study with him. Suga frowned as well, “I wonder who he’s talking about? Hinata?” 

“No.” Was Diachi’s response as he ran a hand through his hair with a groan on the other side of the table. “He’s talking about the biggest pain in my ass.” 

“Noya?” 

“You’d think that but no- he’s talking about my sister.” 

“Huh? She couldn’t wait for us to leave... why would she be having a hard time?” 

The look Daichi shot Suga made him eat his words. “Oh. You’re right. But have you seen her lately? I know I haven’t been talking to her as much as before.” 

He shook his head in response. “No, I haven’t been home in a few weeks. Practice, games, studies, a social life. It’s been hard to get back... I guess I have been neglecting her a little. Our parents are typically out of town anyway, so she’s pretty much alone.” 

Suga sighed as he furrowed his brows. “Yeah.. but surely she understand that right?” 

A familiar buzz echoed from the table and both boys picked up their phones to read the newest message. 

Asahi: it’s Y/N isnt it? 

Ukai: Yes, every time the gym doors slide open- she glances back and then let’s out this really depressed sigh. I think she misses you all. You’ve been around her whole life. Anyway, I’m not saying you should feel guilty for leading your own lives. And she has to learn it’s okay... but maybe just be a smidge more involved? 

Diachi: got it coach! Thanks for letting us know. 

Suga sighed and closed his book. “I guess were going to Miyagi?” 

Diachi shook his head as he stood up and began to organize his desk. “You don’t have to come if you don’t want.” 

Returning the smile, the silver haired boy stood up as well, a laugh escaping his lips. “NO WAY am I going to let her live this down! Don’t you remember what she said when we moved out? “Suga! No WAY am I going to miss you HOVERING ALL the time!”, “FINALLY! No Sawamara telling me I can’t date.”, “I doubt I’ll even notice you’re gone, I’ll be having raging parties every weekend!”, Daichi. There is NO WAY, I’m along for the ride. I need to stop in and see my family anyway.” 

A tick mark appeared on Diachi’s face as he scrunched his nose, pausing his motions of packing. “Did you HAVE to bring up the boy thing?” 

“Would I TRULY be your best friend if I didn’t?”


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Growing up is never straight forward. There are moments when everything is fine, and other moments where you realize that there are certain memories that you'll never get back, and certain people that are going to change, and the hardest part is knowing that there's nothing you can do except watch them.”
> 
> Alden Nowlan

The next day was Saturday and normally on Saturdays, I slept in. It was the one day a week that I allowed myself to catch up on any sleep I’d lost during the week due to stress or studying. 

However on this particular morning, I was awoken by the smell of pancakes. Sitting up in my bed as I sniffed the air, I grabbed my phone to check for missed messages. It wasn’t abnormal for my parents to come home and make breakfast early. It was their way of apologizing for being gone, but I’d just spoken with my mom the day before and when I asked when they’d be returning, she had said it would be another few weeks. 

An air of caution surrounded me as I grabbed the baseball bat that I kept next to me at night. A girl could never be too careful after all. Creeping out of my room, holding the bat in a tight grip, I slowly began my descent down the stair case, pausing at the bottom step as I noticed something unusual. Normally there was only my shoes presented, but this morning there were two extra pairs. 

What. Is. Going. On? I thought, lowering the bat but keeping a firm hand on it. Walking into our living room, I noticed a familiar Karasuno gym bag laid next to the couch and a familiar silver hair poking out from under the blanket. 

A thrill of excitement blinded through me. “KOUSHI!!” I shouted, bolting across the room and jumping on his sleeping form. 

The boy bolted awake and let out a cry of surprise. “Get off me!” He exclaimed attempting to push the wild child off him so that he could sit up. Much to his annoyance, I refused to move and tightened my arms around him even more. Burying my head into the blanket on his chest, I whined. “NO WAY!” 

One hand patted my head and I sighed as he spoke. “You’re slowly killing me.. please, atleast let me sit up?” 

Huffing one last time with a pout, I pushed off of him and settled next to him as he pulled himself into a sitting position with his feet on the floor. I grabbed his arm and he chuckled as I squeezed. “What are you DOING HERE?” I asked, surprise coloring my tone as I stared up at him, shooting him a giant smile. 

“I missed you.” He replied simply, returning his own bright smile down at me. 

Rolling my eyes I shook my head and removed my hands from his arm. “I never took you as a L I A R Sugawara Koushi!” 

Suga narrowed his eyebrows and flicked my forehead with his other hand. “Don’t call me that!” 

Sticking my tongue out, he chuckled. “No. Seriously. I missed you. I know I haven’t been the best communicator lately, things have been intense with school. More intense than I’d ever imagined.” 

Sighing in response I laid my head on his shoulder. “I suppose it’s okay... it’s just more lonely than I thought it’d be.” 

We sat there in silence for a few minutes before he broke it again with a teasing tone. “What about all the BOYYYYYS you were going to date and bring home to make your brother mad?” 

Opening my mouth for a smart remark, the wheels connected and I glanced between Suga and the kitchen, the dots pinging off of each other. “Wait.. If YOURE HERE- at MY HOUSE- that must mean that—!” 

Nodding his head toward the kitchen, Suga chuckled as he watched me dash to the kitchen.

Upon standing in the doorway, I felt a sense of love and happiness. Though I was still slightly upset but there he stood, in all his glory, making pancakes. I assumed it was his way of apologizing, much the same way our dad did. 

Leaning against the doorway, I cleared my throat before speaking. “It’s cheating if you’re using dads tricks to make me forgive you.” 

Daichi turned around and shot me a grin, ignoring the annoyed expression he found there. “Dad has always said, there isn’t much that can’t be solved with pancakes. Also, why do you think I brought Sugawara with me? Just for fun?” He set down the spatula and walked around the island, towards me. I hmpffed as he grabbed me for a hug. “I missed you too.” He said as I hugged him back, gripping his shirt in my hands. 

“I am sorry..” he muttered above me and I pinched his arm in response.

“OW!” He shouted, jumping away to rub his arm. “That hurt!” 

“You SHOULD be sorry!” I growled, glaring daggers at him.

“Okay but you didn’t have to pinch me!” 

“Yeah but YOU left me here alone and didn’t even BOTHER to keep in contact! You hurt my feelings!” 

“You do know I have school right? AND volleyball? On top of all that, I have friends and social life.” 

I fought the urge to cry, I knew he was right. And I knew he wasn’t to blame ENTIRELY for me being lonely, but being in the house- by myself- was torture. Sometimes Tanaka or Hinata and even Tsukki would come by.. but it was short lived. I came home everyday to a quiet house, being the Karasuno VC Manager helped and usually the boys rotated walking me home, but it was still different. 

Daichi hadn’t been gone THAT long but I could count on my hand the number of times he’d been home since the beginning. And I didn’t want to pressure him to come back, because I KNEW he was living his life. It just sucked sometimes. 

Letting out another sigh I pulled him in for another hug. “I know. I know and that’s what makes it so hard sometimes... I know you’re out doing your best and living your life.” 

He returned my hug and sighed. “You know, you can always come visit me.” He said, holding me at arms length. 

“Really?!” 

A chuckle left his lips. “Yes really.” He replied as a look of utter delight danced across my face. “Though, with the look on your face- I have a feeling I’ll live to regret it.” 

“Sawamara!” I exclaimed, grinning as I stepped further away from him. “COLLEGE BOYS?! I am IN!” 

Panic ran across my brothers face and he ran a hand through his hair. “On second thought..” 

Interrupting him, I laughed. “That cute captain from Nekoma goes to your school right? And Oikawa?!” 

Scrunching his nose and furrowing his brows, my brother looked absolutely disgusted with his offer. “No. They transferred.” 

Giggling, I rolled my eyes before crossing my arms. “Oh and don’t think I fell for the whole “I have a social life” line- we ALL know you’re a loner!” 

“Am NOT!” 

“ARE TOO!” 

“AM NOT!”

“I see you two have made up.” Suga said as he joined us in the kitchen, I glared at my brother and he rolled his eyes. “So, are you going to let the food burn or ...?”

My brother and I exchanged glances as he swiftly ran to the stove, which was emitting black smoke. 

“YOU IDIOT!” I yelled, running to open the windows as Suga laughed. 

“I’m not an idiot! You distracted me!” 

“DID NOT!” 

“DID T-“ 

“Kids. Keep it down.”

Exchanging embarrassed glances I scratched my cheek and shot Suga a smile. “I’m glad you guys are here.”

Nodding towards me, Daichi smiled. “It’s good to be home.”


End file.
